Arak
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Address = Arack's Planet |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 5 |FamConnect = Ogma (life linked) Cukatail (attendant/master) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Grand Minister (superior) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 5. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Cukatail. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Arack is a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large purple eyes and an emaciated frame. He has a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but has nostrils. He also has whiskers on his face and large purple lips. Arack wears very similar clothing to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus. Personality He thoroughly investigates what he should target for destruction. He tries to expand his universe's potential with the minimal amount of destruction, in contrast to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus, who instead indulges himself or destroys planets for petty reasons. Even more, while some of the other gods appear to be lazy, Arack is shown to be a disciplined man, regularly meditating and continuing his training as a God of Destruction. He also appears to value life in general as he was also visibly disturbed at the erasure of Universes 9 and 10. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Arack participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to be calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Arack and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Arack attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Cukatail and Ogma, representing Universe 5. Arack watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 5 having a high mortal ranking. In the manga, Arack is summoned by the Grand Minister to Zeno's Palace and is asked to partake in the Zen Exhibition Match between the other Gods of Destruction. He later has a look of relief when the Grand Minister announced his universe as one of the twelve that does not participate in the life-and-death Tournament of Power. Afterwards, he returned to his universe to continue maintain his duties as a God of Destruction. In the anime, at the Tournament arena, he questions the durability of the arena. He participates in a sparring match with Iwne and Liquiir to test the stage. He fights on par with his fellow gods, but the resulting damage to the battleground meant that he and the other two combatants were responsible for repairing it. While watching the Tournament of Power, Arack was visibly disturbed at the erasure of Universes 9 and 10. Later on, Arack stands up with his fellow Destroyers to recognize Goku's newfound power in the form of a complete Ultra Instinct state. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Arack is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Cukatail. Arack is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Iwne and Liquiir. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Multiple Beams''' - Arack can shoot up to five powerful serpentine energy beams at once. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Arack possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Arack and Ogma's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Arack and Ogma represent. *'Headshot' - Arack uses a finger flicking attack to send his opponent flying. Called in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Finger Beam' - In the manga, Arack holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertip. Voice actors *Japanese: Taishi Murata *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Arack vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) *Arack vs. Iwne vs. Liquiir (Anime only) Trivia *Arack or araq is the name of an alcoholic beverage typically made from fermented grapes. *Arack is also a Malay word for alcoholic beverages. Malay language speakers (mainly spoken in Malaysia but also spoken in Indonesia, Singapore & Brunei) tend to call any alcoholic beverages as "arak" by default instead of their proper name. *His design seems to be inspired by carved African deities, the Shakōki-dogū of ancient Japanese mythology and tiki masks. *Arack was designed by Toyotarō. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Arak es:Arak Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 5 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials